


If I Had A Wish

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Based on Priscilla and Sain's A support conversation and extending from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthiese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/gifts).



 

This had been a longer day than usual. Priscilla sat by the front of her tent, knees folded under her bum. She could still smell the bloodied fabric and medicines from earlier. The battle itself hadn’t been particularly bad, but she had kept herself busy with the healing and support so that her mind would not wander elsewhere.

Specifically, to Sain. He had been injured in battle as well. 

It had not been the first time that he had called her over for aid. Usually, his cries for help were little more than attempts to draw her attention.

However, seeing him hurt today had made her chest hurt, like the air had been squeezed out of her. It hadn’t been a grave wound — just a cut along his arm — but it made her worry.

He was so foolish. Yet, even with that bleeding arm, he didn’t stop smiling, even for a moment.

At least, not until she had fixed him up and the battle was nearing its end. Priscilla had found herself by the side of the green knight. She was fumbling with her staff, sneaking glances at the grinning knight.

"I meant to ask you, Sain," she began as they walked towards the camp.

He turned to look at her. The sun shone in his eyes. She did not want to look away.

"Yes, my dear Priscilla?" he asked.

She gripped her staff tighter. "All those things you keep going on about, wanting to do anything for me…"

"Not mere exaggeration, my lady!"

"Listen," she said. "All those things… Did you really mean them? You never stop with that, so I couldn’t help but think about it…"

"Priscilla, why would I lie?"

"I’d let you!" she blurted out. Her cheeks flushed. The sun was too bright today. She turned to look at her shoes. "I would let you accompany me."

"Oh… what wonderful news," Sain breathed.

"No," she said. "We… you are a knight of Lycia.You will go back one day."

Sain stopped smiling. She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer.

She wished he didn’t. Or maybe, she wanted him to go. As she clutched the rod against her chest, Priscilla wondered what would truly make Sain happy.

She caught her thoughts midway, asking herself why she even cared, and then telling herself that she knew the answer to that.

"I wish you could stay," she whispered, her voice cracking. "But you will leave. I may never see you again."

"Oh, Priscilla…"

"No, no, Sain." she shook her head. "Don’t worry. Don’t think about it. Just smile."

They hadn’t spoken another word for the rest of the day. 

Now, she lay in her tent, arms crossed over her chest. The night felt so cold and long, like she had been here for hours. The sun had only set a while ago. She was so restless and she knew exactly why. No matter what she did, she couldn’t stop picturing Sain’s smile and how her words and wiped it off of his face.

She sat up. How long would this night last? Certainly nobody was stopping her from visiting Sain’s tent at this hour. She didn’t have to think about it this much. Their feelings had been laid bare. Part of her wanted to reassure him.

Another part of her wanted to hold him and never let go. Both actions required leaving the tent.

Priscilla walked through the grass barefooted as she made her way to the tent just across hers. She stood outside, spying one shadow rustling against the fabric.

"Are you looking for Sain?" Kent asked, pulling the flap aside to look at her. "He’s down by the edge of the forest."

Priscilla followed the beaten dirt path away from the army’s tents, the forest coming loser and closer into view. She saw his silhouette almost immediately, a dark shadow against the thick, aging trunk of an old tree.


	2. Chapter 2

A part of Priscilla did not want to disturb the knight. Another, louder part, wanted to beat her feelings like a drum in the moonlit silence.

"Sain," she said, looking down at him. He blinked and looked up at her.

"Lady Priscilla," he said. Her heart ached. "Would you like to sit? I can move over if you would prefer my spot… Oh, I should have brought another blanket! You may use mine if you like."

"I don’t need it," she said, settling down in the tall grass next to him. 

They had both crossed their legs. In the darkness, she could see the sharp, graceful planes of his face, dissolving into the moonlight until he was nothing but a ghostly image against the starry sky.

"What brings you here, my lady?" Sain asked.

Priscilla thought about his question for a moment. "You," she said. "I wanted to see you, Sain. I wanted to apologize for earlier today."

"Oh… my lady, you don’t need to worry about such things!"

"That’s not it," she said. Slowly, she lifted her hand, fingers splayed, and brushed it against his cheek. Her pinky grazed his lips. "I wanted to see you smile. It makes me feel so wonderful."

He smiled, and she felt it against her hand. She pulled it back, dropping it into her lap.

"Thank you," she said. "I wish I could erase that look of despair that I saw on your face earlier. I wish I hadn’t made you feel that way."

"You spoke the truth, Priscilla," Sain said, his voice soft. "Though I wish I could make you feel wonderful forever."

At his words, her heart caught in her throat.

_Don’t do this_ , she wanted to say. They would both get hurt. She swallowed. Who gave him the right to make her feel this way?

"Sain, you…"

He smiled again. "I apologize, my lady. I will do as you say with regards to this matter."

Priscilla looked down at her hands. Her knee pressed against Sain’s. He was so close, but their hearts felt like they were nations apart.

She didn’t want to be lost. She wanted to follow it, follow that silly heart of hers, wherever it would lead her.

She wanted to see where it would lead that she couldn’t follow.

Leaning back against the wood, she trailed her hand up along Sain’s knee, finding his hand in his lap. Their fingers touched.

She heard him suck in a breath. Felt his eyes on her.

"Thank you," she said, and then she found herself smiling too. 

He stared at her for a moment, lips parted. She wanted to hear the words that lingered on the edge of his tongue.

She wanted to hear it all, every single word, every laugh, every passing thought.

He laced his fingers with hers and she gave his hand a squeeze. 

"Be careful on the battlefield from now on," she whispered, leaning against him.

He did the same, resting his head against hers. A strange sort of warmth flicked through her chest, settling into a low, burning cinder in the middle of her chest. She couldn’t be more comfortable.

"You don’t want me to get hurt," he said, shuffling in place. She found herself relishing every movement of his body against her.

"Of course not," she said, looking up at him. "We need you, and I… I need you for as many days as I can have you."

"You’ve made me so happy," he whispered. "I will do my best for you, Priscilla!"

"Don’t ever stop smiling," she replied. Her throat tightened again. "Please. Whatever happens, I want to see you smile."

He pulled her against himself and she swallowed the tears.

"I want to see your smile too," he said. "So don’t cry, my princess."

Her heart swelled at his words, without warning. Her hands curled into fists in his lap.

"Don’t let go," she said.

"I won’t," he said. "I will embrace you until dawn if you let me, so clear your heart, Priscilla. Smile with me. Nothing would make me happier."

She pressed her face into the fabric of his shirt, feeling his heartbeat against her skin, and whispered a soft, muffled, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)


End file.
